


Hold

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They say jealousy is a green-eyed monster, but on Jinguji, it's a different hue, his eyes dark as they stare relentlessly into Reia's, making it almost impossible for Reia to look away.</i> <b>warnings:</b> Jinguji is 16 and Reia is 17, making them both underage in Tokyo.  Please read with discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> Because I can never write enough fics about Jinguji and Reia being kinky and in love. XD;; Written for [lady_aenea](http://lady_aenea.lijournal.com) as a part of [je-fqfest](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com)! Special thank you to [yomimashou](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com) for putting up with my screaming the whole time while I was writing. XD;

Reia can tell just by the way Jinguji looks at him at the end of rehearsal what's on his mind. This happens a lot during big rehearsals, stuff for tours or Shounen Club or big junior events-- it's happened in some way for years now, really, if Reia wants to be honest with himself, but especially back in the old days, before they were steadily approaching their two-year anniversary, it used to play out very differently. They say jealousy is a green-eyed monster, but on Jinguji, it's a different hue, his eyes dark as they stare relentlessly into Reia's, making it almost impossible for Reia to look away once he's met Jinguji's gaze. The look, slightly different back when things were still new and tumultuous and messy, used to send a lurch of anxiety through Reia's heart, used to make him worry just what Jinguji was thinking, if he was angry or scared or just as anxious as Reia was, but, well… that sort of worrying is a thing of the past, mostly, these days. Now they both understand everything better-- Reia understands what Jinguji wants, what he needs, both emotionally and physically, and… well, if nothing else, for better or for worse, Jinguji knows that no matter who Reia flirts with, no matter who Reia chats with at his breaks or winks at during practices, the only person in his heart is Jinguji. 

And actually, really, it works out well in the end, that Reia likes to flirt and Jinguji gets a little jealous despite the fact that everything is stable between them. The inside of Reia's heart isn't the only thing that's become clear between the two years they've been together; it's taken a lot of time and a lot of trust, but slowly, Reia has found out about the various things just a little out of the ordinary that turn Jinguji on. Even in daily life, Jinguji is so afraid of being judged, so afraid of being considered weird or strange, that he's especially guarded when it comes to his kinks, which is why it makes Reia feel so warm inside to know that Jinguji feels safe and comfortable being himself in that way around him. Reia has always considered himself a fairly adventurous person, willing to try pretty much anything at least once but not having any particularly strong out-of-the-ordinary preferences, but, well… now that it's been more than a year, now that he's helped Jinguji realize so many fantasies, he can't help but admit that maybe he likes more about some of them than just the fact that they make Jinguji happy. 

Of course, Jinguji likes a lot of things, and Reia does too, but by far the biggest one, Reia's discovered over the time they've been together, is possession. It's always been there, a driving force behind the things that he likes in ways that it's taken Reia years to understand, but what came as even more of a surprise than realizing that what Jinguji wanted was to mark him, to hold him, to keep him as his own was the realization that he _liked it_ , liked to be marked and held down and kept. He doesn't really understand it in himself, but for now, that doesn't matter; who is he to question that he and Jinguji get off on the same thing? And besides, somehow, it's a nice feeling to know that just as he's helped Jinguji grow and understand himself more as a person over the past two years, whether consciously or not, Jinguji's helped Reia do a little growing and understanding of his own, too. 

They've both grown so much, really, Reia thinks as he looks at Jinguji out of the corner of his eye as they gather to listen to the choreographer's last corrections before the end of rehearsal to find Jinguji doing the same thing towards him, grown into one another, as well, and into their relationship. It's somehow both comforting and exciting to know when they meet eyes as they head for the door that the same thing is on both their minds, that they're already anticipating the same reactions, the same interaction. It sends a shiver down Reia's spine-- or perhaps it's that anticipation speaking, but he doesn't think about it too hard. 

Because there are more important things to think about now, things like trying his hardest not to stare at Jinguji the entire time they pack up their things, trying to pace himself so that he doesn't finish putting away his rehearsal things stupidly fast and then suspiciously stand around doing nothing for a while, trying to keep his facial expression neutral and act natural when all he wants is to be alone with Jinguji already. It's hard, but Reia considers himself a halfway decent actor, and so he smiles and makes idle conversation with Gengen and Matsuku and Genki and Miyachika before watching them trickle out of the dressing room, one by one. People ask about dinner, or hanging out, but Reia says he's busy, sorry, and while his smile feels forced, they seem to believe it, bidding him goodbye as they head for home. Reia waves to each of them until they're all gone, waiting another few minutes after the last ding of the elevator to make sure that there's no chance anyone is lingering. But they can hear the choreographer turning off the lights and locking the door to the studio on his way out, and then it's just the two of them, finally alone at last. 

Reia glances to Jinguji from where he stands on the opposite side of the room, fiddling with the zipper on his bag. Jinguji's less talented at hiding what he's thinking and feeling and wanting than Reia, and so on days like this, generally, he avoids talking to anyone else, instead fussing with his things until everyone else is gone. Luckily, Jinguji is well known to be moody, and so the others don't question it, don't (Reia hopes) suspect that actually, he's just waiting until they have some privacy to show what's really on his mind. 

But now, he looks up after a moment, meeting Reia's eyes with surprising expedience, as if he could feel Reia's gaze on him, letting him know the coast is now clear. And perhaps he could; somehow, Reia feels like they're almost mentally connected about these things, when it comes to their relationship, their sex life, things that work out better when _Do you want…?_ and _Is it okay…?_ are left unspoken. Reia knows that if he ever truly was against something, Jinguji would listen and respect him, and he trusts Jinguji implicitly to honor the arrangement they've set up, so it doesn't make him nervous in the slightest anymore when Jinguji's gaze turns possessive again and he moves slowly to push the dressing room door closed, the sound of the lock echoing loudly in the tense silence of the room. 

"I saw you looking at other boys today," Jinguji says quietly after a moment, moving away from the door and closer to where Reia stands beside the far wall. His voice is heavy with anticipation and want and something else Reia can't quite name, but it makes him shiver again with the knowledge that somehow, they've overcome something that made them both upset and instead turned it into something that makes them both… well, whatever it is they're feeling right now. It's really amazing, honestly, to know that they've come so far in their relationship, but he bites back his smile at the thought, instead replacing it with a nervous expression more fitting of the situation. 

"I… I wasn't…" he answers quietly, fixing his tone to one of worried hesitance, and while he isn't always sure that he's on the mark, from the way Jinguji's mouth quirks up just at bit at the corners for a moment, he thinks that he's probably doing okay. He takes a step back as Jinguji moves closer, a predatory look in his eyes that makes Reia shudder in a way that's not pretending at all, his breath catching in his throat as his back hits the wall behind him. 

"I saw you," Jinguji counters, his voice growing slightly in volume, seemingly indicative of his confidence growing, as well, as he settles into the routine. "I saw you looking at them. Don't lie to me, Reia." He meets Reia's eyes as he gets within arm's reach, but he doesn't touch Reia, not yet. Still, just the contact of his gaze is enough to make Reia squirm a little, already anticipating the next few moments, the next few steps, when Jinguji will have him completely pinned against the wall. 

But he can't get ahead of himself, and so he swallows, looking hesitantly back into Jinguji's eyes. "I… I wasn't," he insists, despite the fact that honestly, he was. Within the game, the fantasy, he'll leave it to Jinguji to decide whether or not to let it slide, whether or not the character of Jinguji in this little masquerade will believe what pretend-Reia is telling him… that's what Reia likes, really, about playing at this sort of situation with Jinguji. He knows Jinguji likes being the one to make the rules, and no matter how much he'd never have suspected it, from the way his heart is beating fast in his chest and his body is practically trembling in anticipation, he knows that he likes it, too. And so, "Th-they were looking at me," he adds hesitantly, seeing if Jinguji will take the bait and let Reia shift the blame. 

His reaction is different every time they do this, every time they play this game, which is part of the excitement, really, and sometimes, he likes to drag it out, likes to think on Reia's words for long periods of time just to make Reia squirm. But Reia isn't forced to hold his breath for long this time, because Jinguji only smirks down at him, the look in his eyes dark and possessive and practically enough to make Reia insane. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" he replies throatily, looking Reia up and down once more before finally closing the distance between them and moving in immediately to press his mouth to Reia's neck. 

Somehow, Reia isn't sure what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting that, and the sudden scrape of Jinguji's teeth against his skin makes him yelp, his hands scrambling to find purchase along the curve of Jinguji's shoulders. Jinguji lets out a rough laugh but doesn't back down, nipping again before soothing the spot with his tongue, drawing another strangled noise of surprise from Reia. "You like that, don't you," Jinguji chuckles, his voice low against Reia's skin, and it's all Reia can do to manage a nod in affirmation as Jinguji moves a little lower, repeating the process at the juncture of Reia's neck and shoulder. The cut-out wide neck of Reia's T-shirt leaves plenty of bared skin for Jinguji to cover, and the lower he goes, on to Reia's shoulders, his collarbones, the harder it feels for Reia to keep himself quiet. But Jinguji likes it when he reacts, and so he does, gasping and whimpering as he clings to Jinguji's shoulders for support. He can practically feel a trail of red marks forming on his skin with each successive bite, and something about knowing that Jinguji is reveling so much in marking Reia as his own makes Reia's knees go weak. 

But even as close as they are, the feeling of Jinguji's mouth against Reia's skin is driving him crazy with the need to be closer, and so after a moment, he attempts to angle his head so that he can make eye contact-- he can't really, not all the way, but when he whimpers, "Please…" Jinguji looks up at him sure enough. Suddenly having Jinguji's eyes on him again, suddenly feeling the intensity of his gaze makes Reia falter, but "…Kiss me…?" he manages to pant, and Jinguji smirks again. 

"I don't know~" he drawls in response, and Reia is frankly surprised at how in control of himself he seems to be for how much trouble Reia is having coming up with coherent sentences. Especially considering Reia is more experienced than Jinguji and has always been better at keeping his wits about him during sex, it's both startling and somehow exhilarating to blink back into the clarity in Jinguji's eyes. Somewhere in the back of his want-clouded mind, he wonders what it means that this sort of scenario, this game has started getting Reia just as much if not _more_ worked up than Jinguji, what it means that Reia is pushed so far over the edge that Jinguji wants him badly enough to mark him as his own, but he doesn't have the desire nor the presence of mind to contemplate it now, especially when it takes all the focus he has just to concentrate on Jinguji's words as he continues, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss the other boys, instead?" 

Reia swallows, wondering when the embarrassed, clumsy teenager he started dating two years ago had somehow turned into this, and manages to shake his head. "Only you-- want you--" he gasps, giving Jinguji his most pitiable expression, and he knows, even in the middle of their little game, there's no way Jinguji can keep holding out. 

Sure enough, Jinguji's grin falters a little, something of a real smile flickering across his lips and in his eyes, but he doesn't let it show for long. "Well, if you say so~" he replies instead with confidence so unlike his usual posturing that Reia can't help but find it incredibly sexy, pulling away from Reia's shoulder with one final teasing nip before crushing his mouth to Reia's with enough force to knock the breath out of Reia in the best possible way. 

Jinguji is not exactly the most talented kisser in the world; he's always been a little too eager, a little too hurried to make room for much finesse, but what he lacks in skill, he more than makes up for in genuineness, at least in Reia's opinion. He's kissed his fair share of boys in Johnny's, after all, but there's something special, something really good about being able to feel just how much Jinguji wants this, wants _him_ in the desperate press of his lips, his tongue. And now, no doubt worked up already by the closeness of their bodies, the sensation of Reia opening up willingly beneath him, the sight of Reia's pale white skin littered with little red love bites (Reia's no mind reader, but he does know Jinguji fairly well by now, after all), he's even more relentless than usual, seemingly intent on tasting every centimeter of Reia's mouth, on swallowing every one of the little noises he draws from Reia's throat in his fervent attempt to mark even Reia's lips as his own. 

Maybe it's because of how long he's been with Jinguji or maybe being with Jinguji has just made him more aware of the things he likes, but Reia is a sucker for messy kisses like this, and after everything, he feels like he can barely control himself, kissing back with everything he has as his hands move from Jinguji's shoulders to the back of his neck, fingers curling and knotting in Jinguji's hair. However, this action seems to trigger some sort of awareness in Jinguji, and with a sudden growl, he pulls back to grab Reia's arms with both hands, pushing them above his head on the wall. Reia makes a strangled noise of confusion, but the way his heart leaps in his chest in surprise at the force and decisiveness of the action only makes him feel more aroused, more needy as he watches the look of possessiveness on Jinguji's face when he manages to capture both of Reia's wrists in one hand, pinning him back to the wall. 

Usually at times like these, Jinguji is eager to enjoy the product of his catch, indulging in Reia's mouth, his skin, his body while he holds Reia immobile, but this time, he just looks down at Reia for a long moment, his eyes full of desire and greedy domination, but also something else that Reia can't read, something somehow slightly different than usual that makes Reia's heart beat faster in his chest even as he squirms and whimpers as per usual (but also because he can't really help it, not now). Their eyes meet with an intensity that makes it impossible for Reia to look away, and it feels like hours that they remain like that, in a world of just the two of them, before Jinguji lets out a throaty laugh. 

"Whose are you, again?" he asks, voice lower than Reia thought possible, deep and husky and entirely irresistible to Reia. It makes his throat tight and his chest even tighter, but somehow, he manages to find his voice enough to reply. 

"Yours," he responds, entire body trembling with want and attraction and the feelings threatening to burst out of his chest that he can't quite name but has a feeling are all some sort of derivative of _love_. 

Jinguji's mouth curls up at his response, and he leans in close to nip at Reia's earlobe one more time before whispering wet and hot and entirely irresistibly up against Reia's ear, "And don't you forget it." 

It's practically enough to send Reia into convulsions of desire, but before he can react at all, Jinguji is pulling away entirely, drawing instead a disappointed whine from Reia's lips as he scrambles to find something to hold onto to keep himself from collapsing to the ground. 

"Take off your clothes and lie down on the couch," Jinguji is calling over his shoulder as Reia tries to gather up enough presence of mind to do anything without Jinguji holding him up, and he blinks, amazed that somehow, Jinguji is already across the room at his bag, rummaging through his things. The confidence in his voice is intoxicating, but Reia manages a nod before pushing himself away from the wall and taking a few stumbling steps towards the dressing room sofa. He's already so worked up that just moving is difficult, but somehow, he manages to pull off his T-shirt and rehearsal shorts with shaking hands, almost tripping in his hurry to shed his boxers, as well. It's only after he practically falls onto the couch, his knees giving out completely, that he realizes that Jinguji is watching him, a predatory look in his eyes as he pulls off his own shirt and takes his time moving towards the couch, as well. 

"You look good this way," Jinguji says, running his fingers idly over Reia's cheek before dragging them lover, across his chest to thumb one nipple teasingly, making Reia squirm and whimper all over again. He pulls back his hand to uncap the tube of lube he's brought with him, his eyes never leaving Reia as he slicks his fingers. Reia spreads his legs before Jinguji has a chance to ask; he's too eager now, after everything, he wants it too badly to wait, and he whimpers a little more for good measure as Jinguji chuckles at his preemptiveness before giving Reia what he wants. 

Reia's used to this, to the point that one finger doesn't feel like very much at all, but somehow, just feeling Jinguji's skin against his own in any way is enough to draw a quiet moan from his throat in appreciation, which earns him another smirk and another finger both; a victory in Reia's book. Jinguji seems to be taking his time with the second finger, however, sliding the two digits out and in again in little teasing movements, hints of what's to come, making Reia gasp and squirm as Jinguji leans in to press kisses along Reia's chest, continuing the trail of red marks from where he left off. "Please--" Reia whines again after a moment, when he feels like he can't take it anymore, and maybe Jinguji is more impatient and worked up than he's letting on, because without another word, he draws back to add a third finger. 

The preparation feels like it takes an eternity, but finally, Jinguji seems satisfied, because suddenly, Jinguji's fingers are gone, and as teasing as they had felt in comparison to the real thing, being suddenly empty draws another strangled groan of frustration from Reia's throat. "So needy," Jinguji chides, taking his time in shoving his shorts off his hips and opening a condom packet and grabbing for the lube once more. Still, Reia can see his hands shaking a little, as well, and once he's ready to go, he doesn't waste any time in situating himself between Reia's legs and lining himself up. He pauses only a moment to look over Reia once more before repeating one more time in a low murmur, as if he can't help himself, "You're mine," before beginning to press inside. 

Reia can't bite back a low moan of relief as finally, he can feel Jinguji filling him up inside, and it's hard to keep his eyes open, but he fights, anyway. He wants to see the look on Jinguji's face, the need and pleasure and possessiveness in his eyes all swirling together in the final act, melting together into a concentrated look of determination, of control. He'd never dream of saying it aloud, but somehow, despite how hard Jinguji tries to seem confident and sexy in his everyday life, it's little things like this look in Jinguji's eyes that Reia can't ever quite describe that he finds the sexiest, and it draws another moan out of him as Jinguji finally presses all the way inside, and the both let out what feels like a single, shaky sigh, as if by being physically connected this way, somehow, they've become connected mentally, too. 

But even if Jinguji can't read his mind, he's gotten good at reading Reia's face in the past two years, and before Reia can quite find the presence of mind to tell Jinguji it's okay, he can move, Jinguji slowly begins to pull out, rocking his hips once, gently, experimentally. It draws a hiss from own lips, even as small as the movement was, and the overwhelmingly good feeling of being together this way combined with Jinguji's obvious pleasure is enough to make Reia moan, as well. At the positive response, Jinguji repeats the action, only a little faster, a little harder, a little farther, again and again, both his own and Reia's sounds growing louder and louder with each thrust. 

It feels like everything else fades away when they're together this way; somehow, despite the fact that he knows Jinguji always wants him, there's something about being physically connected that makes Reia feel lightheaded with love, and despite the drive towards finishing that makes him rock his hips up into Jinguji's thrusts, he feels in his heart as if he could stay this way forever. Somewhere along the line, his eyes have fallen closed, as if he's already so overwhelmed with the sensations that trying to look at the same time would be just too much, but suddenly, he feels Jinguji shifting, and he opens his eyes to see Jinguji catching his wrists in one hand again, holding them tight and pinning them against the arm of the sofa as he moves in for another desperate, sloppy kiss. 

"You're mine," he gasps each time they break apart for air, kissing Reia again before he can respond, and it's all Reia can do to show his response through the kisses, messy and rushed as they may be. Somewhere along the line, Jinguji's other hand moves from where it's been clutching Reia's hip to his cock, making Reia cry out in surprise and pleasure into the kiss, but Jinguji is relentless, swallowing every sound Reia makes as if he wants to own Reia's moans, as well. It makes Reia dizzy with emotion, but soon, he knows that he can't take it much longer, and so when Jinguji pulls back to breathe, he manages to angle his head slightly, trying desperately to find his voice even as Jinguji's unyielding thrusts make him cry out with every breath. 

"P-please--" he manages finally, his voice faltering as the movement of Jinguji's hips rocks his body into the sofa, "I'm gonna-- I want--" But he can't find the right words, not now, not when he's already so far undone, and finally, as a particularly hard thrust sends any remaining shreds of restraint from his mind, he cries, "Make me yours--!!" without even thinking. 

He's not sure how Jinguji is going to respond, but somehow, what he wasn't expecting was for Jinguji to pull out, tugging off the condom just in time to come all over Reia's stomach with a loud groan of "You're mine--" into Reia's neck, his grip tightening around Reia's wrists, and somehow, it's that combination of senses that pushes Reia over the edge as well, less than second after Jinguji, without even being touched. 

Jinguji collapses on top of Reia almost instantly, dropping Reia's wrists in favor of pulling him closer despite how sticky he is, and somehow, considering that Jinguji is usually whiny and particular about that sort of thing, it makes Reia smile, even in the haze of completion. He curls into Jinguji's embrace, letting his hands fall to rest on Jinguji's shoulders, his head fitting neatly into the crook of Jinguji's neck. They're both sweaty, but Reia doesn't care, and if the way Jinguji has his face pressed into Reia's hair, inhaling deeply, is any indication, he doesn't either. Despite that they're gross and sore and sticky, it feels good to lie this way, good to let Jinguji hold him, good to just be together after sharing something that maybe isn't such a big deal, but somehow feels like a big deal, anyway. 

Eventually, though, Jinguji begins to grumble about the mess, grabbing for a stray packet of tissues that someone had the misfortune of leaving behind and cleaning them up, both of them. After he's tossed the wad of tissues into the trash, he looks back at Reia, his cheeks slightly pink as he surveys his handiwork. Reia looks back up at him, unable to keep the smile off his lips at the knowledge that Jinguji feels confident enough to be himself around Reia, to let Reia see sides of him that he wouldn't show to anyone else, but when Jinguji notices Reia looking at him, his blush deepens, and he moves closer again to hide his face in Reia's shoulder. 

Still, despite his embarrassed reaction, Reia can feel Jinguji grin a little into his shoulder, and he can't help but grin, himself, when, after a moment, Jinguji mumbles, "You better not let those other guys flirt with you anymore~" The tone of his voice is playful, and it's something he definitely couldn't have said back in the days when the jealousy was really a problem. The thought makes Reia smile, even as he squeaks when, a moment later, Jinguji wraps his arms around Reia's waist and rolls them over, so that he's not squishing Reia anymore, something that would have been surprisingly considerate months ago, but now just makes Reia smile, makes his heart leap a little with love. 

"Even if they look, they'll know they have no chance~" Reia responds melodically, grinning as he rests his head on Jinguji's chest and angling slightly so that Jinguji can admire his handiwork, still clear along Reia's neck and chest against his pale skin. "Since I clearly belong to you~" 

Jinguji is still blushing a little, but his smile grows when he sees Reia's grin, when he hears the affectionate tone in his voice. He doesn't answer, only beams at Reia for a moment in a way that makes Reia feel weak and full of love all over again, before wrapping his arms around Reia's waist and pulling him even closer. 

Reia knows they ought to get cleaned up and head home before it gets too late, but he doesn't want to move, doesn't want to separate from Jinguji. Because after all, even if the marks of possession on his skin are fresh, Jinguji's had a hold on his heart for a long, long time now.


End file.
